ComedyCentral Comes to DA!
by Sapphireluva
Summary: Guess what happens when the D.A. students find out the magical, hilarious world of Comedy Central? TATER SALAD!
1. Tater Salad

**Comedy Central + Students chaos**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT! own Comedy Central, any jokes from there, the comedians, and or yugioh GX. But! I do think Tater Salad is funny! Also the one laughing in the beginning is Chazz.**

**_(tater salad) _talking from what Chazz is watching.

* * *

**

"**Ah hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"**

"Jaden? Did u hear something?"

"**Yeah Sy, It's coming from Chazz's room. Let's checkit out!"**

**So, Sy and Jaden went to go see if Chazz was alright. TVs aren't aloud on campus for whatever reason. As the walked to his door the heard something, the both pressed the body's against each other and-oh. Sorry wrong story. They pressed their ears right next to his door and the heard laughing, from like a lot of people. Then what they heard was weird!**

" '_**Are you Ron, 'Tater Salad', White?' "**_

"**Ah hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"**

**Jaden and Syrus started chuckling also, even though they didn't know what was going on.**

"J-Jaden. W-Who's Tater Salad?"

"**I-I-I dunno Sy, but he's funny!"**

"_**Ya caught me. You caught the tater."**_

**Then there was more laughin, but not from Chazz, oh no, from outside. So Chazz paused the video playing on his PDA thingy and quickly opened the door and stepped aside. **

"**AAAH!"**

"EEP!"

"**What are you two slackers doing listening in on me?"**

**Asked a rather pissed Princeton. (Try saying that five times fast. I dare ya!) Who also had two! Not one, but TWO! Anime vein marks on his head! And the stupidest of the three there spoke first.**

"**We heard something coming from your room, Chazz. Then we heard this funny guy named tater salad!"**

"**Ugh. You stupid slacker, I was watching Ron White, a comedian, on comedy central on my PDA."**

"You can really do that Chazz? Then how come I don't hear anything anymore?"

"**Because, -1- I paused it. I heard some extra laughing and I found you two eavesdropping on me."**

"**Sorry, Chazz. Hey, can we join ya?"**

'**These two will bug me until I do.' sigh "Fine."**

"Cool! Thanks Chazz!"

"**Hey, guys. What's so cool?"

* * *

**

**Okay! There ya go! I might make another chapter not sure. -1- My fifth and forth grade GT. Teacher always told us not to start sentences with the word 'because'. So I'm SO SORRY! Hope u peoples likeded it!**


	2. Dee dee dee!

**Comedy Central Comes to DA!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT! own Comedy Central, any jokes from there, the comedians, and or yugioh GX. P.S. ALEXIS BASHING! This is dedicated to THE ONLY PERSON that reviewed, Muyoko Ichigo! Thanks for the idea!**

**

* * *

**

Recap:

"Cool! Thanks Chazz!"

"**Hey, guys. What's so cool?"**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Oh! Hiya, Lex! Chazz here is gonna let us watch some guy named Ron, tater salad, White! Do you wanna join us!"

"Wow, Chazz. This is anew. Glad to see you're being nice to Jaden and Syrus, for a change."

/sigh/ "Jaden, even though it IS Alexis I'd appreciate it if YOU DIDN'T INVITE PEOPLE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"

Chazz's voice was getting louder at every word after 'if'. Then there was a semi-loud beeping noise coming from his PDA. Chazz walked over to it, pressed a few buttons and sighed.

"Thanks to you two, it finished. So now you have to leave."

"But Chazz, can't you upload or download; or something like that, it again or something?" squeaked little cute Syrus, (A/N: that's for you Marisa!)

"Gee, Chazz. I can't believe you want to kick Jaden and Syrus out so quickly." Ms. 'My-breasts-are-so-huge-it's-hard-to-believe-I-can-even-walk-proberly-with-them,let-alone-run.' said.

"Yeah, Chazz! And I thought-ooooooh! I know what's going on. You want to watch it with Alexis! I get it." Jaden spoke with a teasing manner.

"In that order: I can but it takes a long time, plus I downloaded a whole day's worth of it. What's so hard to believe? They annoy the heck outta me. And lastly, SHUT UP SLACKER SCUM!"

And with that said, Chazz went to his PDA and started watching Carlos Mencia! And without turning around to face the others said:

"Are you gonna just stand there or are you gonna come in and watch?"

So The three of them smiled and sat next to Chazz in the following ORDER FROM LEFT TO RIGHT! Syrus, Chazz, Alexis, and Jaden.

"_Your head is way to F-beep- big, aaaand I had to do something about it." _

"_**...in the bible 'cus he's dee-dee-dee!"**_

After it finished all four of them were laughing their butts off! So much that Syrus had fallen off the bed, and pulled Chazz down with him who pulled Ms. 'My-breasts-are-so-huge-it's-hard-to-believe-I-can-even-walk-proberly-with-them,let-alone-run.' Alexis who pulled Jaden, and which they all just laughed more. It was such a laugh fest in there they didn't her the door open, and didn't notice the strange looks they got from a few certain people, a know-it-all, Mr. 'I'm-so-Kaiba-like-I-stole-some-of-his-clothes-just-so-I-could-look-more-like-him!', and...um...well...a 'thing' in a blue trench coat.

"What is going on in here!"

* * *

OKAY! there ya go Muyoko Ichigo! Thanks for the idea I saw it and it was funny! Please people! Please! R&R thank u very much! And Check out Black Egyptian Dragon's stories! That's where I get the strength to write! I can't even measure up to her stories! Thank you!


End file.
